


A Handful of Weasleys

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Halloween"The family  Hermione always had been waiting for, all her life.





	A Handful of Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Mummy, look how many sweets we got!”

David Weasley enthusiastically entered the kitchen, putting his bag above the table while removing his knight’s helmet from the Halloween costume he'd chosen to wear. His siblings, Matthew and Catherine, were behind him bickering over one jelly bag.

The sight of a Captain Martin Miggs, the crazy Muggle, with his red and green costume filled with stripes and an orange baseball cap trying to pull away one bag from a Celestina Warbeck, wearing her long orange dress with spangles and a hat filled with red and blue flowers was too funny for Ron. He couldn’t help chuckling when he entered the kitchen. He approached Hermione and stroked her back, putting his chin on her right shoulder. The famous Weasley temper was intense in their children, and they were get used to their rows.

“Cathy, you don’t like orange jellies!”

“Yes, I do. I don’t like lemons. We could trade them.”

Matthew shrugged and exchanged the bag with his sister’s. Cathy smiled and gave one jelly to him, and he gave one chocolate frog to both of his siblings.

Hermione looked at Ron and couldn’t avoid smiling at the noise their children were making. The house seemed full of life when they were inside of it.

_Couldn’t imagine my life without them._

David grinned. "We got ten Chocolate Frogs.”

Hermione smiled at her youngest son. "You'll keep some of them for eating later. Your teeth don’t like chocolate as much as you do.”

David nodded and proposed playing Wizard Chess in the living room with Matthew. Ron ruffled Davis’s hair and followed them.

Catherine helped her mother, asking if she could help with the pumpkin cookies.  
Hermione kissed her hair and agreed. This family was what Hermione always had been waiting for, all her life.

~Spider  



End file.
